Victorieuxist Rildanor
Victorieuxist Rildanor '''(also historically referred to as '''Fascist Rildanor) refers to a period in Rildanorian history between 4315 and 4322 when Josué Victorieux took over the country in a bloodless transition. He was placed under house arrest and later replaced by a State Transitional Council in March of 4321. The Victorieux regime was well known for its extrajudicial killings and politicide carried out during the later years of its rule. It is also known for its advancements in Rildanorian space technology and missile programs. The regime was formed due to numerous failed attempts at establishing a dictatorship by the brother of Josué Victorieux, Francois II. Victorieux would forcefully remove his brother from CV ONR leadership to eventually establish a fascist state. Establishment In January of 4315, Josué Victorieux, who was still president of the Republic of Rildanor, reformed the country and was formally recognized as the Chef d'État ''of the ''État d'Rildanor ''by the Council of National Cooperation (''Conseil de Coopération Nationale), which later served as the legislative assembly of the country. He assumed leadership over the Victorieuxist Counsel for the Rildanorian National Offensives (Conseil Victorieuxiste pour les Offensives Nationales Rildanorien) a year earlier, subsequently ousting his brother, Francois II. He consolidated the party between Axists and Fascists, which came to be known as the National Movement. The Victorieuxists were concentrated at local government and grass-root level, entrusted with harnessing the Civil War's momentum of mass mobilization through their auxiliaries and syndicates by collecting incrimination of enemy residents and recruiting workers into the syndicates. While there were protuberant Victorieuxists at a senior government level, especially before the early 4310s, they mostly consisted of military officials, fascists, and other traditionalist factions at those levels. However, Victorieuxism remained the sole ideology of the party, and the state. The Victorieuxists guaranteed their tight grip over Rildanor through an extensive and systematic thinning which involved the imprisonment and executions of Rildanorians found guilty of supporting the ideas of the previous republic: regional autonomy, liberal democracy, free elections, and the vote. The fascists of the party believed these ideas to be the product of Metzists to institute an anti-Rildanor. The anti-Metzist sentiment was birthed from the many political revolutions which affected the country from the 22nd century, all the way to the present. By the end of 4315, there was about 100,000 political prisoners according to Victorieuxist records later uncovered after the collapse of the regime. With Victorieux's staunch anti-Metzism, came support from Seleyan neighbor, Aldegar, who supported the Victorieux regime. Selucia, which was under the leadership of Marcus Antonius Marinus Cato at the time, also supported the regime. Victorieux would visit Selucia to strengthen ties with the then fascist leader of Selucia. Following the invasion of the Holy See, Victorieux would retract his support for Marcus Antonius Marinus Cato. On 20 September 4320, Victorieux would be successfully ousted by members of his own armed forces and placed under house arrest following a failed coup attempt 17 months earlier. The Rildanorian State, under a new military junta, would undergo its process of democratic transition which succeeded in 4322.Category:Rildanor Category:History of Rildanor Category:Victorieuxist Rildanor Category:Former countries Category:Nations